


You & I

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Menyusup dan bercerita, Nozomu dan Ren yang melarikan diri bersama berbagai cahaya.





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> This plot by Alien_Jeruk 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicate for "I kill you my wb virus" /mwehehehe/ serta challenge without dialog story /yeaaayyy/

Denting piano terdengar dari kejauhan. Melewati semak yang terpotong rapi, beratapkan langit biru tua dan juga semburat oranye yang mewarnai ufuk barat bersama sang bintang senja. Kesunyian bernyanyi bersama angin menemani sesosok indah yang duduk sendirian pada birai taman. 

 

Surai kelabu yang bergoyang lembut seirama dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang mengelilingi tempat luas itu. Bermahkota bunga putih dan jubah biru tipis. Munakata Ren memejamkan mata bersenandung nada yang sama dengan suara lembut dari kotak musik yang terletak manis pada samping kirinya.

 

Tak menyadari bahwa perpaduan suara darinya itu memancing seseorang untuk datang dan mendekat.

 

.

.

.

 

Nozomu berjalan dari serambi kamarnya berada, istana besar tempat ia bersua dengan para raja dari berbagai negeri untuk membahas kerjasama yang malah membuatnya panas pada kepala dan akhirnya dengan sisa sopan santun dan tenaga memilih menngundurkan diri dari sana hanya dengan alasan mencari angin segar.

 

Segar apanya, dingin jauh lebih terasa walau musim panas baru tiba beberapa minggu lagi agaknya. 

 

Ia menyusuri beranda begitu saja, bahkan tak ragu menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala dan bersiul sesekali. Hingga ia mendengar suara dengungan lembut berseling dengan suara piano dari suatu tempat, iris cokelatnya menyapu setiap sisi namun hanya rerimbunan semak juga pohon yang ada.

 

Tak tahu jika di sana ada sebuah taman.

 

Tak memperdulikan pakaian putihnya akan kotor atau tidak, dengan menerobos semak sesuka hatinya, Nozomu terus mengikuti arah asal suara itu. Menyingkap ranting pohon yang hampir menjatuhkan mahkota yang dipakainya, menyingkirkan halangan terakhir untuk sesuatu yang terlihat tenang berbalut keremangan malam yang masih dini. Seorang pangeran yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

 

Tak mengacuhkan daun-daun yang menempel pada dirinya, bibirnya dengan refleks menyunggingkan tawa kecil yang terasa lega. Bahu yang ikut bergetar juga langkah kaki yang mengendap-endap semakin mendekati si kelabu.

 

Empat langkah lagi, sontak Nozomu menahan napasnya menjadi lebih pelan,

 

Tiga langkah berlalu dengan tubuh yang agak merunduk,

 

Dua langkah dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap menepuk pundak itu,

 

Satu langkah menuju keberhasilan yang gagal.

 

Ren menoleh dan menemukan dirinya kemudian. Bahkan embusan napasnya kencang sekali lalu membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan raja bermata cokelat itu.

 

.

.

.

 

Jika dilihat dari semakin banyaknya taburan berkilau di angkasa mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Namun mereka masih di sana, sang raja muda yang menunjuk langit hanya untuk memilah mana bintang yang menurutnya paling terang, sementara Ren mendengarkan sambil sesekali ikut memilih bintangnya sendiri. Duduk berdua seolah lupa.

 

Bahwa ada tiga orang lain yang tengah kelimpungan mencari keberadaan keduanya.

 

Aroma bunga malam yang mekar menyusup diantara mereka berdua, suara jangkrik dari suatu tempat dan lampu taman putih berdiri dengan gagah di dekat air mancur pada tengah taman. 

 

Birai batu tempat Ren dan Nozomu berada agak jauh dari pancaran cahaya lampu. Tertutup dedaunan hingga terpecah menjadi serpihan saja ke tempat duduk mereka. Kotak musik yang sudah tertutup dalam pangkuan Ren. Seolah memang sengaja mengusik ingatannya akan mimpinya lusa lalu. 

 

Dia yang berada di taman dan bersama seseorang, yang dengan jelasnya menjadi nyata juga sama dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bibir kecil itu terus menyuarakan setiap pikirannya dengan tenang. Sementara Nozomu yang kali ini berada pada pihak pendengar langsung menjadi antusias tak percaya.

 

Jemari tangan kirinya yang sudah memegang erat pundak Ren dengan pandangan yang sungguh penuh akan suatu ketakjuban yang ada. Balik bercerita tentang mimpinya yang hampir serupa dengan bunga tidur Ren. Cuma ditambah dengan ia yang harus melewati pepohonan pendek juga ranting-ranting yang dengan mudahnya menampar pipinya dengan kejutan besar.

 

Ah mereka tertawa bersama kemudian.

 

Bagaimana bisa? Mereka melontar pertanyaan yang sama secara bersamaan pula. Tertawa lagi. Siluet burung malam terbang yang tertangkap pada ujung mata. Bulan yang sudah muncul dengan ukuran besar serta warna perak halus. 

 

Entah sudah berapa banyak pembicaraan mereka bahas, dari hal sederhana tentang betapa mendamaikannya suara milik Ren hingga alasan Nozomu tiba-tiba bisa muncul dan berniat mengejutkannya yang berakhir gagal karna sudah ketahuan semenjak si kelabu mendengar seperti suara injakan sesuatu yang patah.

 

Ah Nozomu akhirnya menemukan jawaban mengapa tadi ia ketahuan karna apa. Lain kali ia akan lebih memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri pasti. 

 

.

.

.

 

Kebersamaan yang kemudian terinterupsi oleh sayup-sayup panggilan dari suara yang amat mereka kenal. 

 

Apakah ini sudah saatnya menyerah dan memunculkan diri? Tentu saja tidak.

 

Dengan cepat mereka bergandengan tangan lalu berlari semakin menjauh ke tepian taman yang penuh pohon besar. Sensasi debaran yang berlebihan setelah melangkahkan kaki dengan kecepatan penuh. Menghindari orang-orang, sebenarnya Nozomu dan Ren yakin bahwa hanya ada tiga orang yang meneriakan nama mereka dari kejauhan tadi. Sudah kepalang basah juga untuk kembali.

 

Terasa sangat menyenangkan saat suara Mori, Sora dan Sou-nii nya terdengar terpencar berbeda arah. Mereka berdua tertawa geli di bawah bayangan pohon apel untuk beberapa waktu. Hingga tiba-tiba Sora sudah berada di depan mereka. 

 

Segesit apapun Nozomu dan Ren terus bermain petak umpet di taman tetap saja ujungnya tertangkap juga.

 

Napas yang terengah-engah, serta lengan mereka yang sudah kusut berpadu apik dengan sepatu dan celana mereka yang penuh debu juga tanah tak melunturkan tawa riang keduanya. 

 

Bahkan setelah Soushi dan Mori hampir mengeluarkan jurus ceramah dan sindiran pun tak berpengaruh banyak. Sora sampai tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, jadi ia hanya menonton dan membiarkan si raja muda dan pangeran itu mendapat jatah nasehat dari dua senior yang tersisa.

 

Dalam tarikan kembali ke istana untuk makan malam, keduanya masih sempat berbagi senyuman dan melihat langit malam yang bertabur cahaya-cahaya beraneka warna.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhhh kilat nulis akhirnya ya lord setelah berbulan-bulan kena wb TT^TT akhirnya bisa ngefluff NjomRen lagi. 
> 
> Alien berasa ingin menabok diri.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading ne....


End file.
